


Yesterday

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Random & Short, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: YesterdayYesterday was my tomorrow.





	Yesterday

Yesterday was my tomorrow. Yesterday was my future, but how easily it has become my past. Yesterday was the apprehensive almost, the worry of a new day. But now it has passed, and the worry has gone away. It has faded, and I cannot get it back. But tomorrow is my new yesterday, and will fall away just the same.

Yesterday was the first day of the rest of my life, a telling of tales and a sounding of horns. The anxiety that had consumed me seeped away with the sinking sun, and I wouldn’t do it any differently if I had the chance to.

He deserved the gold that hung around his neck, even if I had wished for it, myself. The silver felt just as heavy, and though it would not be kissed by my coach, my idol, my lover- it only gave me hopes of another tomorrow. I still had to work for that gold, and that’s exactly what I would do.

Many yesterdays were to come, but none of them scared me anymore. Viktor was there yesterday, and would be there for every yesterday here on out. He would be in every today and every tomorrow. With him by my side, I had nothing to fear. Tomorrow would become another bygone, and that bygone would become a distant memory. But for today… I would be happy.


End file.
